DISCONTINUED
by Assassinfaith01
Summary: For what I will stand and fight, nothing is of the truth, and none is of innocence, shoot in sight" That used to be the code of when I worked for security, but now...its time to rebel. I won't stop till I'm safe, but...what happens when you run into something completely unexpected.
1. Chapt 1 I'm so tired of being here

**Introduction:** _"For what I will stand and fight, nothing is of the truth, and none is of innocence, shoot in sight"_ That used to be the code of when I worked for security, but now...its time to Rebel.

 **Characters:** Lena Vega, Julia Matthews, Ceaser, and Blue Eyes

 **Rating:** PG-13

Violence, Romance, Curse, humor

 **Chapter 1:** I'm so tired of being here...

 _Insanity is just a word..._

 _I shook my head many times. I'm not crazy! I'm not Insane! I'm just a test subject for their sick game! I growled at myself to calm down, this was my chance to get out. I glanced over at the pen next to my caretaker, a man who I seriously disliked. Always questioning me, what i'm feeling, how the effects are working and I never answer. So he just taunts me, for god sakes I hated me so much, just as much as Tanner, he was not on my list. Though that was the least of my worries._

 _"Miss Vega, you underestimate your way of life, you have to expect who you are* The Caretaker spook, as if he was speaking to someone he hated, I had enough. I rushed to the pen and pounced at him crouched like predator for her next kill "I will never expect what you freaks did to me!"_

 _I stabbed him...right in the eye. He yelled and screamed in agony as I stepped back, just watching._

 _"Time to go..."I muttered. and so I ran and ran to Julia, a girl who went through the same horrors I go through. The shock of her face, told me, she knew it was time._

 _I gasped to catch my breath as we continued running, Oh my god..._

I continued looking in the shattered mirror that hung in the back of the truck, full length. I see a person of Fear, though of relief, and one who recovered her sanity. I had olive toned skin, with a small nose, and dove eyes that were an ivy green color, with hints of gold specks and amber. Along with my waist length brown black hair that was thick and had full curls along, though in the sunlight my hair was a bright amber brown that you noticed the black in it. And my freckles, my god they're the best of my appearance, light brown all over my cheeks and nose, my shoulders. I smiled at myself, I overcame the unbelievable these past four months, and now it was to begin a new in a safe haven.

San Francisco, California

I slipped into my black tank-top, and along with a cargo jacket, also with crisp blue jeans, and brown boots. Julia was still asleep, she had pale skin, the same color eyes as me, her hair was curled slightly, amber with blond. Julia went through more than what I went through in all honesty. Even though i'm a year younger than Julia, I vowed to protect her. We had a lot of things in common, that are bad.

Both of our families died from the Simian Flu. After some sort of...oh what would you call it...an rebellion, revolution. And to my surprise, it was of apes, led by some younger chimpanzee. Damn, glad I wasn't living in California at the time. It was actually hit the hardest with the Simian Flu.

I sighed, I have to protect my friend, even when we get to the safe haven. Since even your own species can turn at you...as I found out when I was 16. I closed the back doors and jumped into the Drivers seat, starting the ignition.

God I couldn't contain my excitement! We only had two more hours to get to the Safe Haven!

 _One hour Later~_

I was in tuned to the sound of the truck, but as I feared.

"No no no!" I yelled, it was out of gas, and well it stopped working completely, I was for sure it would last two more hours till we get to the Safe Haven. Now we're stuck in the middle of some forest!

"Great..."I laid my head on the steering wheel "Just great..." Guess we have to go on foot. I shook Julia to wake up, her eyes fluttered open, as she yawned "We there yet?..." I chuckled nervously.

"Haha...Bad news! The truck, er, haha..." I turned to Julia giving me a strict look and I sighed "It doesn't work, I thought it would last two more hours!"

"Guess we have to go on foot then.. "Julia piped "No worries!" *Julia reached for her backpack, and shotgun, and jumped out of the truck, taking, and folding her blanket, and she cheerfully walked in front of the truck "Come on then! Let's stretch our legs, see the wonders of this god forsaken forest" I laughed at Julia, I was so glad to have a best friend like her. I got out with my machete strapped to the belt of my waist, with my backpack, and reaches for my deer skin bag of rope darts that I tied to my waist and got out my pistol and I beamed "Okay, lead the way Captain!" We both laughed, as we walked.

 _3 hours later~_

We were lost...I figured we should reached the Golden Gate Bridge at least, or seeing the end of this forest, but I couldn't shake the feeling...that we were being followed. I stopped in my tracks, Julia did the same.

I turned around in anger, whoever was following us was doing it for awhile, and I gazed above the tree's and any bush. To the snap of a branch, I flinched, quickly reaching my rope dart from my bag and swung it in the direction of where I heard the sound. I pulled forcefully, I heard struggling and shrieks of plea, until what I saw made me drop the rope.

"Oh my god..."Julia muttered quietly. It was an Ape, Chimpanzee I guess, yes it was an Chimpanzee. Gripping on to what looked like a spear, and has the clearest pure blue eye's i've ever seen...

It was like being entranced. The Ape looked young, perhaps a teenager a little older maybe, and taller than myself. He looked, which to my surprise, he looked handsome, I know it's weird to say. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard him growl in a threatening manner. This Ape did not look like an ordinary Ape, more intelligent, more-Ugh! I couldn't described it! Though I got into a stance to fight.

I'm not going to let this thing hurt my friend or my self. I quickly reached for my machete, till I felt a strong grip upon my wrist, in fear I was shaking like a leaf as I looked up. It was another Ape, looked similar to the blue eyed one, but older of course, with piercing green eyes that could described 'looks could kill'.

"L-Lena, don't try to do anything stupid..."Julia whispered. I nodded quick, I knew she wasn't one for violence, but in the situation, I had to listen. So I glared up at the older ape "Whoever you are...let my wrist go...and nothing will happen.."I growled, with my mutation that I had, I developed an overprotective temper. Though my fear took over me as I heard what happened next.

"NO!"

 _'Oh my god'_ I thought, it spoke, it freaking spoke! Julia and I froze, not moving, in shock. So I got up the nerves, as I shook my head, trying to adjust to what I had heard "L-Look, w-we don't want any trouble okay? My friend and I are trying to look for a Safe Haven, but...we're lost! I..I didn't mean to attack him! "I spoke flustered, pointing to the blue eyed ape "I didn't out of self defense! I'm so so sorry! My friend and I won't bother any of your kind a-as long as you l-let us g-go..."I felt his grip loosen, only slightly. Did I just talk sense into an animal?

"I, don't, trust..." He spoke slowly, I flinched at his voice though, scared the crap out of me and Julia "Look, I don't blame you for what I did, again I did it out of self defense, and...and fear..."I hated being afraid, being weak, I hated it when fear took over me. He let go of my wrist, I glanced at the blue eyed ape, who grunted in anger and growled, as he started...doing...sign language? Is that how they communicate? The older ape signed back at the younger one, I looked back and forth as the younger one look so frustrated, I couldn't help but laugh a little bit, it was cute how he kept on getting frustrated.

Though I looked around, it was almost nightfall, just great. I thought back to the truck we abandoned hours ago...we left our tents. I looked at the older ape "If...If you don't mind, can my friend and I stay in these woods, please? we're sorta lost, and got no tent actually for the night" He glanced at both Julia and I, he was thinking, I could tell.

"You, will, be, under watch, near, village..."He said, I saw the younger ape sign in anger again, I rolled my eyes, how mature. Though I guess being under watch by Apes isn't as bad as being locked up in a tiny room, in an Asylum. I spoke silently "Thank you.." Though I'm gonna keep my guard up, but then, I wasn't prepared for this statement.

The older Ape glanced at mine and Julia's weapons "No, Weapons.." Ugh! what? To me that was unfair, but I understood, I literally attacked one of his own with my rope dart. He reached for the guns, and my deer skin bag, I hesitantly gave him our weapons "This is so unfair..."I whispered, Though I felt Julia shove my shoulder "Lena, be grateful, at least he didn't kill us..." She had a point...I turned my attention back to the younger ape and got a better look, his fur was rough looking, and was a pure black with a tint of blue, he looked unique with his blue eyes I thought, then my attention turned to his arm.

It was a gashed wound, from my rope dart and he was brushing at it, irritated, he glared as I stared. I looked down, I need to make it up to him and apologize...Though it had to wait till we went to our destination.

 _Later~_

My attention was drawn towards the group of apes that awaited Ceaser and his son Blue Eyes. I found out their names on the walk over, as we passed the gates into a small remote village, next to a waterfall. All the apes...they were just like Ceaser and his son, had that look of intellect, like a human. Most of them, were very fidgeted to mine and Julia's arrival, though it could of gone worse I suppose.

We were brought to a small hut, how nice it had to be small. I nodded a thank you towards Ceaser, though I looked beyond his shoulder, another ape that had green eye's, but his left was a milky green white, with a scar across his face. He looked very threatening to myself. I shuddered at the thought of whatever these apes might do to me, but I pushed it aside. I watched Blue Eyes about to walk out, till I grabbed his wrist.

He snarled at my presence, and I sternly looked at him "Hey, I wanna make it up to you, apologize for what happened earlier...So let's make amends, and um...I can treat the wound on your arm, but if you wanna continue acting like a spoiled, stubborn teenager, be my guest and walk out " I continued looking at him sternly, keeping my grip on his wrist "Let Lena help you..." Julia spoke calmly to him "She feels kinda bad for what happened" Blue Eyes glanced at both of us and sighed as he sat down on a small, wood-like chair "Fine, be my guest then" He reassured, I grinned "Great!" His voice didn't frighten me as much as his father, so I got to work. I didn't want him to hold a grudge for what I did to him.

 **Hope you guys liked Chapter 1! Stay tuned for more**


	2. Chapt 2 And Yet We Remain

**Characters:** Lena Véga, Julia Matthews, Ceaser, Blue Eyes, Ash, Milo and Koba

 **Rating:** PG-13

Violence, Romance, Curse, humor

 **Chapter 2:** And yet we remain

'Okay!' I exclaimed, I was finished with Blue Eyes wound, even though I needed Julia's help. I faced Blue Eyes, he turned away as he smirked little bit. Now I knew we were on good terms, but I was stubborn, I'm still gonna keep my guard up and protect Julia. Just as he was about to get up another chimpanzee walked in, gray with a speckled face, and bright green eyes, showing he was a happy go-lucky kind of guy.

"Uh..."I couldn't think of a response" 'Sup?" I waved a little bit, the grey chimp chuckled at my response.

"So you must be the humans they found?" He questioned. I nodded "Well yeah, because this one and his father were stalking myself and Julia!" I put an arm around Julia and she laughed. "If they were gonna get to her, they had to come through me, as demonstrated look at Blue Eyes arm" I nodded my head towards Blue Eyes, and the Grey chimp nodded "Point Taken..."

Blue eyes rolled his eyes as he introduced us "Lena this is Ash, Ash this is Lena and Julia" He said in his deep voice. Even though these two seemed, nice I can't trust anyone so easily anymore after what happened...

Ash looked at me curiously "I heard Humans have last names though..." I grinned "Uh yeah it's true...mine is kind of a mouthful though, it's Elena Gabriella Véga! "I replied proudly though "And Julia's last name is Matthews" Blue Eyes looked at me "Your name er sounds unique..." He spoke quietly.

I blushed, that was the nicest comment he gave me, well first. I then saw Blue Eyes sign to Ash, and I sighed as I looked at Julia "Know what they're saying" Julia knew sign language since she was a little toddler, mainly because her Father was Deaf, I always wanted to learn, but had no interest in it.

"Blue Eyes said 'We should get going, its dark out now, we'll be bring food for them' " I grinned, "I'm so glad to have a translator" We both laughed at my remark, and as soon as they both left, I peaked behind the vine canopy, looking around, Apes everywhere.

"You know what I could go for?" Julia sighed, and I replied with a 'What'.

"A shower" I nodded, and oh my god we definitely need one. So first thing in the morning, we are gonna look for the nearest lake. Though a thought ran through me 'Do they know where there are more humans?'

As soon as Blue Eyes and Ash walked in, I immediately started asking "Do you two know of the safe haven? The colony? Where there's humans? "I questioned quick, hopeful.

"No, Last two were seen ten winters ago.." That gave my hopes up, So the remaining survivors of California, have perished. "Oh..."Was all I could get out, Julia had the same expression.

"But many have said, that there is a Colony here..."The rumors were lies then, we traveled four desperate months to get here, and this is what we come to. An Ape village.

Blue eyes and Ash knew what I meant as they looked at eachother "Wait!"Julia chirped, getting our attention "Lena, how about we stay here for some time, we've been traveling for months, and then we can leave and find some place in the forest to settle in "I knew Julia and I needed a break. All we've been doing was going on foot, going on bikes, and a few vehicles that didn't last long, but my stubbornness and overprotective instinct came in "Julia, I'm not sure, how can we trust someone so quick?"

"Because one of them gave us shelter for tonight, and didn't kill us"She was referring to Ceaser, but then I asked "Do you think he would let us stay for a awhile longer?"I looked at Blue eyes and Ash.

"You know I don't trust you humans..."Blue Eyes commented, back to the stupid little teenage personality and I snapped, "And yet you remain and let us sew up your wound..."Silence fell upon the hut, still Julia cleared her throat "Ahem, okay enough with the smart remarks to eachother" Julia hated conflicts, let's say in all awareness she is peaceful and very trusting to others.

"And plus Lena, if we were at the colony if there was one, you wouldn't be trusting with the people there..." Julia had a point, I sighed in defeat "Alright, Blue eyes when's the best time for us to talk to your Father?"

"Tomorrow" He muttered and walked out taking Ash with him. Damn! What a little asshole, I turned away and picks up the two bark like plates. Which contained some vegetation, berries, and some meat. As we ate, I decided to hit the hay early as Julia was reading an old book by the name of 'What Waits In The Woods' of four teenagers, on a camping trip who get lost and then one of the friends goes on a murdering spree, yeah nice story.

 _Next morning~_

As the sun creeped in and spread upon my face, I fluttered my eyes open, and sat up. I looked to my side and saw Julia still peacefully sleeping, I smiled. I looked behind the vine curtain and saw that many were awake.

"Milo! No! "A voiced yelled and a little ape slammed through the vine curtain and landed on my face. "Ow..."I groaned as I rubbed my head being knocked down by such little force and as I look up a little baby ape was staring at me curiously "Well aren't you a cute, curious thing "I muttered, still groggy from waking up "Milo!"Blue eyes bursted in the hut.

"Is this your brother or something?"I asked, Blue Eyes nodded and took the little baby in his arms, he was about to leave, he turned to us "You two can leave, but will be guarded" He walked out, quickly, I shook Julia "Julia?"She groaned in response "I'm gonna get breakfast and find Ceaser okay?" She nodded in response and fell back asleep. I walked out as I was getting the knots out my thick hair, getting stares again.

I felt like a new kid at school, being awkward and nervous as being judged upon. In a rush I walked to the nearest place, keeping my head down to get breakfast. "Hey Leana Beana!" A voice Boomed 'Ash' I figured. He had taken such a liking to me, I mean come on he was the most friendliest here. "What's with the odd nickname? "I asked, amused "Don't know it rhymes..."I laughed, and sat next to him and Blue Eyes as I grabbed some fruit.

"Hey grouch" I said to Blue Eyes, and he rolled his eyes and glared at me, well he was a grouch, and a stubborn little-I felt impact on my back and see the little baby Milo again, in all honesty, I was not into children at all, but hey this little guy was cute.

"Er, Hello again small child"I said quietly as I held him, and then set him down next to Blue Eyes and looked at him and Ash "Okay, as soon as Julia gets up, I'm gonna go straight to Ceaser and talk about this staying arrangement" I said firmly, they both nodded. Then I saw Julia walk up "I thought you were gonna sleep in?" "Nah, I was feeling hungry" She sat next to us, and glanced at the Milo and gasped and I sighed "Oh boy..."

"What?" Ash and Blue eyes asked, suddenly Julia picked up the baby chimp and cuddled him, spoiling him and say he was the cutest thing ever. Julia has a soft spot for cute things. "Alright, take us to Ceaser "I demanded, and Julia giggled as Ash signed with a half hearted smile, and Blue eyes chuckled as well. I glared "What?"

Julia stated, "He said 'Lighten up you dork" I growled at Ash "I can't lighten up, I have to be serious with things like this, now off to Ceaser! "I pronounced as I stood up, ready to go, they all sighed lazily, and Julia walked with me, holding the Baby Chimp.

As soon as we went to Ceaser, I cut to the chase, but in a little polite manner "Okay, down to business...Julia and I...were wondering if we could, stay here for a while longer, we heard that there's no human colony here, and we've been traveling for four months, we're tired of doing this, so we ask your permission"

Ceaser scanned over us, for about what seemed like forever he responded with sign, and I looked at Julia for translation "He said okay, but we must contribute to the village of course "I nodded, and looked up at him "Deal! Julia is good at medicine, and I'm good at hunting "Which only included desert mice, rabbits, and a few deer "Plus if things get out of hand here, either one of you lay a hand on myself or Julia, I have no problem in kicking yours or anyone's ass "I stated, I did have military combat experience, that I haven't used in two years, I was probably out of my game now.

"Ugh, Lena..."Julia sighed as she face palmed.

The older chimp grunted a nod, and had us leave until that same ape came to him, I had a better look of him now, scars everywhere, arms, stomach, his face. He Began hissing and growling as he signed, but one sign that I did know that Ceaser was 'enough' "They attackted your son, they will bring, danger!" The ape exclaimed, I tried to hold back my curse words, but he was pissing me off "It was out of self defense you ba-"Julia covered my mouth, looking slightly nervous.

"We'll be going now!"She smiled as she tugged me along. Damn, I wanted to beat the crap out of that ape. Blue Eyes placed a hand on my shoulder, and I was again under his trance, of his light ice cold eyes, that had a deep, gentle soul actually, not like the stern and asshole stare I've been getting and he spoke with his deep, electricfying voice that sent shivers through me.

"Just Relax..."He whispered and walked away.

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapt 3 Good things come to a worse end

**Characters:** Lena Véga, Julia Matthews, Ceaser, Blue Eyes, Ash, Milo and Koba, Rocket, Cornelia, Luca, Maurice

 **Rating:** PG-13

Violence, Romance, Curse, humor

 **Chapter 3:** Good things come to worse things

Oh boy...

 _'No, I can't be falling for this guy already, he's an ape, and I'm human!'_ I thought to myself, having a mental argument, but I loved how he laid his strong firm hand on my shoulder and stared at me with his human like face-No! I barely even know him, _barely_! Plus I didn't want myself being in love or liking someone, not after my very first relationship with Tanner, which I ended two years ago.

"Ay ay ay..." I muttered, and Julia looked at me "Everything okay Lena?" I gave her a quick nod and we headed back to finish off breakfast, and as we saw Koba walk by, I really...really wanted to beat the crap out of, saying that Julia and I will bring danger whatever. Then I suddenly saw Blue Eyes glancing at me every now and then, and Ash with Julia, I rolled my eyes, but got up and walked to them.

"Caballeros," I said in the language both my mother and father bore, mainly because I'm Brazilian and Puerto Rican. The duo gave me the strangest look ever and I gave them a deadpanned face "It means Gentlemen...Anyways do you two know where the closet lake is?" They nodded, and I grinned "Great!" After breakfast we headed to the lake where there was a waterfall.

I took in the fresh cool breath, which filled my lungs with excitement. Blue Eyes and Ash had to come with us anyways since we're still supposed to be guarded. Julia and I dressed in simple tank-tops and shorts, Julia went in right away, and sighed blissfully as she felt the water to her skin.

I saw a boulder nearby and ran up and jumped in, getting both Blue Eyes and Ash wet since they were so close "Hey!" They both yelled, wet and I smirked "Deal with it" I became so relaxed in the water that I wanted to be in it all day and I dove under as I held my breath. The water was so clear, it was like being at the beach of San Juan, and the small fish that swum around, some moss covered rocks.

I swim to the top as I breathed in the air "This feels so nice..."I whispered, I got out early though and wrung out my wet damp hair and went behind a rock and undressed into jeans and another tank top that went above my belly button and showed my cleavage. I walked back as I reached my hair to tie it up in a loose bun, but caught Blue Eyes staring.

"Like what you see" I snickered, being a little flirtatious, I regretted that though. Blue Eyes looked away looking a little flustered. He looked cute that way.

No, I can't develop a crush on him, I'll not be fond of that idea.

I sat on the dry grass watching Julia who was scrubbing her hair quickly, and got up to go change. As soon she was done with that, she sat next to me.

"Lena, I was thinking...maybe Myself, Blue Eyes and Ash..." She went on "Could teach you to sign!" I groaned, "But why?" "Because I'm not gonna be your translator forever" I growled a little, I did want to learn, but again I was not interested. "Lena come on, just give it a try"

I thought for a bit and sighe "Fine..." We stayed talking for the last two hours, then a question popped up "Where did you two come from anyway?" Ash asked, and I looked down, picking at grass nervously.

"A p-place that...that..." I started getting stressed a little. I didn't want to relive the memories of that dreadful place to them "No, don't a-ask, it's bad, bad bad..." I started rambling on "T-There's bad things, t-they use you as subjects..." I couldn't finish, and I stood as I walked away suddenly. The memories started flooding in like getting a needles in my head, being in a small, tight room.

I put my hands to my head. I was reliving the screams I did, when I was getting a drug put in me, and when I stabbed my caretaker in the eye, being abused so badly by my ex, I was about to relive all of them in a flash till a hand caught my shoulder.

Blue Eyes...I was trembling and my eyes darted everywhere, I saw Ash and Julia behind him, and Ash looked like he felt bad "Did I ask something wrong?..."

"No! Of course not...it's just...all I can say to you it's bad..." I whispered at the end, and I felt arms around me. It was Blue Eyes, I wanted to turn away, scream, but I felt so calm in his touch. How it relaxed me, I breathed in his scent, I smelled pine tree's and the freshwater.

We were like that till I was a bit better, but revelation hit me, "Oh Dios mío..." "What?" Blue Eyes said quietly.

I looked up, my hands clutching his fur and I took them off and I growled a little "I feel weak, I just broke down almost in front of you guys" Julia shook her head "Lena, you don't have to be so brave and strong willed all the time" I looked at her, and I smiled a little "You do know what to say do you?".

"Were like sisters!" Julia grinned, but furthermore, I switched over back to my stubborn, overprotective sassy self and walked back to the village with the three of them. In all honesty, I was actually starting to warm up to Blue Eyes and Ash, Blue Eyes mostly, I know he felt the same.

The past 2 months flew by in a blur, I met Cornelia, who was the mother of Blue Eyes and Milo, and the wife of Blue Eyes. In her eyes, she was a gentle soul, and even kind, and had a sense of humor which I loved about her. Then I met an orangutan named Maurice, who was of old age, and could tell that he was wise.

He taught one of the younger apes, and we got along great. Ash introduced me to his mother and father and I warmed up to them as well. After knowing so many, I was beginning to let my guard down, and try to trust them. Except for Koba, which I still want to beat up. Julia and I got along with mostly everyone in the village, we enjoyed it here.

I was brushing my thick, beautiful hair as Blue Eyes sat next to me, with his spear that his father gave him. Blue Eyes was now seven years old, which I guess in ape years that seventeen or eighteen.

I even got used to sign language, I surprised myself. I loved it!

 _"How are you doing?"_ I signed to him smiling, he signed back _"About to go on a hunt,_ _in an Hour, you should come along, show off your hunting skills more"_ I blushed, I was actually a good hunter, on my first day of hunting I caught an Elk, and caught some squirrels from traps I set up. _"I'm actually gonna go on a walk today, maybe_ _tomorrow?"_ We both became really close, forgetting whatever happened two months ago when I threw that rope dart at his arm. Though I did my hardest to not develop any feeling so for him. Blue Eyes said okay but turned to me with those amazing eyes of his.

"See ya later Elena!" Blue said happily, walking off, he was the only person I would let call me by my full name, besides Julia of course. Myself and Julia had more freedom now, to go wherever we pleased.

As I was done brushing my hair, I walked back to mine and Julia's new hut that was closer to Caeser's. I dressed in a simple black, gray long sleeved shirt that had a V neck, along with tight back shorts that went above my knees. I let my hair flow loose, since Blue Eyes commented it looked beautiful when it's down. I grabbed my wolf skin bag I made, and stuffed in only two rope darts, a water canteen, a deer skin small bag of bits of cooked meat, and of course my crucifix and infinity necklace. I was ready to go.

As I walked out, I saw little Milo run up to me, I opened my arms for him and he jumped at me hugging, I fell in love with this little guy, and I was starting to warm up to annoying little kids "Hola guapo!" Milo looked at me funny and signed " _What_ _that_ _mean?"_ I giggled "It means handsome silly" He smiled bashfully, like his older brother and father _"Where you going?"_

" _Oh_ _I'm_ _going_ _for_ _a_ _walk_ , _I'll_ _be_ _back_ _in_ _a_ _bit_ _to_ _play_ _with_ _you!_ " Milo hooted excitedly as he jumped out of my arms and ran to his father who waved at me and I waved back. As I was walking to the gate, I caught Julia helping Maurice teach the younger apes, she and I have been a big help to the village. I hunted and dealt with the food storage, Julia helped with teaching, and medicine.

I was loving it here to my surprise, I was actually starting to feel like home. As I passed the gate I waved at Luca and signed that I'll be back in a bit, he grunted in approval and I turned and walked down the path.

I was walking for about twenty minutes and looked around. The tall tree's is what I loved here, I seriously love climbing them, I was in my element. I reached down in my bag to grab my rope dart till I heard footsteps, Blue Eyes probably followed me.

"Blue Eyes?" I asked, but I felt a shudder of fear, and began trembling as I heard his voice.

"Long time no see.."

Tanner!?

 **Stay tuned for chapter 4! And guys! I am so freaking excited for chapter four, and sorry I didn't write that much of Julia and Lena interacting with the other apes that much, so that's on my to-do-list. And a warning for chapter four there will be; blood, fist to fist fighting, and death.**


	4. Chapt 4 Sometimes it feels right

**Characters:** Lena Vega, Julia Matthews, Ceaser, Blue Eyes, and Ash

 **Rating:** PG-13

Violence, Romance, Curse, humor

 **Chapter 4:** Sometimes it feels right

"What the Hell?" I muttered, emotions filled me, fear, anger, sadness. The memories came before me before I could speak again, I screamed in pain, feeling the punches he gave me, the abuse.

"That was your own weakness, fear and not able to control what you feel when you experience the pain in your life, and seeing the pain of others, your visions brought forth, to see what happens how you got hurt or someone else" That snarky voice, I hated it. I clenched my teeth in anger, as the memories faded and past through me quick,"Screw you Tanner..." I threw my bag to the ground and got into a fighting stance.

About to use the military experience I had when I was nine till I was sixteen, seventeen now and I haven't used the fighting experience for two years. I knew I was out of my game, Tanner laughed "You think you can beat me up?"

"Shut up! Why are you here!?" I questioned in fear and anger, "Well what do you think Elena, I followed you, don't you remember when you were seven, that needle that was put into your neck, it was a tracking chip" My eyes widened, "Then there's others coming!?"

"No, the people at the military base forgotten all about you and Julia, I just tracked you, and I was walking over there by the stream and then I saw you, I just came what I wanted" I shook in fear "And what's that?..." "What you wouldn't give me!"

I glared "Are you flipping serious!? Tanner we were only fifteen! Did you really think I would have sex with you?"

"Sometimes, and I did imagine snapping that pretty little neck of yours after that" I laughed mockingly "Your one sick asshole..." He was Dangerous and beyond crazy, Before thinking, I did a high kick maneuver, which was a stupid reckless move, which he caught and slammed me to the ground. I whimpered at the pain on my shoulder, since he threw me with such force, and I landed hip and shoulder first. And he punched my side of the forehead.

"You were a great fighter Lena, fast, smart, that's why you were experimented on, to make you with bioengineered abilities, but as I can see, you are weak" I stood up holding my side, and yelled as I was about to punch him, he took my hand and twisted it, I shrieked in pain as I stumbled to the ground.

I looked as he took my neck and slammed me against to a blouder. As I whimpered, I felt such impact on my head and fell to the ground. Touching my head and looking down at my hand, it was red, my head was bleeding. My vision blurred from the impact. I saw Tanner walk away, he wanted to leave me for dead. In my blurred vision, was a bag, I remember, rope darts.

I sucked in a breath as I painfully tried to reach for it, but I felt his strong hands grip my neck again, and I started gasping for air, starting to blackout. I felt to my side a rock and slammed it on his head. As I did that he yelled in pain, and I kept on bashing his head and stopped seeing more blood, I backed away dizzy as I reached my bag and grabbed my rope dart and hid behind a tree, I felt him stumbled against it.

"Your gonna die Lena!" He yelled, I could tell he was disoriented as well, he reached for what looked like a hunting knife as he caught sight of me, I did not hesitate as I wrapped the rope dart around his neck and pulled him to the tree and held my grip as I quickly wrapped part of the rope on a tree his neck still attached by the dart.

I heard him gagging and gasping for air. It went on for another 2 minutes, till everything went still and quiet, I let go of the rope and felt his body go limp, as I looked through my blurred vision, he was laying on the ground, lifeless.

"O-oh my god..." I stuttered as I sank to my knees "I k-killed him..." This was a big deal, I promised myself I would never kill anyone, but he was trying to kill me. I trembled as I picked up my wolf skin bag, and wobbled down the path, back to the village.

But it hurt too much, my hip, head and shoulder. I felt weak, tired and my head I could tell was still bleeding. And I fell to my knees as I leaned by a tree, still shaking and I spit out some blood when Tanner punched me in the face. He was sick and twisted, he only came here to crave what he desired; myself and to kill. I closed my eyes and hoped this madness ended.

 _Meanwhile~ Ape Village, Blue Eyes Point of view_

I was walking in a bad mood, due to what happened to the hunt. Now I winced every time I moved my arm a certain way, which contained opened wounds, that were claw marks. Though I was eager to see Lena, my Lena...

I loved her personality, stubborn, overprotective, ambitious, and...she did have a bad mouth sometimes and always made sassy remarks, but it made me laugh. I kept my feelings secret, I knew we wouldn't be together. Though it's been two hours, and I'm sure she should've been back.

To my surprise she was still gone, I found the hut empty and looked around eagerly. Julia ran to me panicked and communicated quickly _"Lena, Lena she's missing, she's been gone way too long!"_ That got my attention, I told Julia to not worry, and that I'll find Lena.

My father decided to come with me as we mounted my horses and hurried down the path Lena always took. I wanted her safe, I wanted her with me.

 _Back to Lena~ In the middle of the forest, Lena's Point of view_

My eyes fluttered open, to the sound of someone screaming my name, it hurt my head. I slumped to the ground as I put my arms around my shoulders, letting the rain fall on me. I was too much in pain.

I saw movement, what looked like horses and two apes "B-Blue..." My voice cracked, my neck still sore. I saw the blur of him run to me "Elena..my Elena" He whispered, probably horrified as he saw the blood on me, I felt him pick me up as he mounted back on his horse. It hurt my body, it ached as he speed the horse to pick up pace.

Before I blacked out, I heard so many voices as I kept my eyes closed shut, whimpering.

"For Christ's sake help her!"

"Will she be okay?"

"Stay with me my Elena!"

"Get her to healing!"

I drifted to consciousness. Before hearing more voices and cries.

 _2 days Later~_

Pain, is all I felt as I awoken up. My head hurt, though I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, I sat up and sucked in my breath as I felt so much pain flow through me "Shit!" My voice sounded terrible, and took it in as I took off what looked like a blanket and felt my feet on the floor. I rubbed my eyes and I took a look at a small mirror that was on the floor near my bag.

Damn, did I look terrible, the left side of my face was bruised and my forehead had a bandage and my neck had bruised hand marks, my eyes were a blood shot red, and my lips were dry and cracked. Even though I looked like this it wouldn't last for long.

I then occurred all the memories flow through me of what happened, Jesus...I killed Tanner. I tried to not let it bother me but one vision did, the one of a tracking chip?

Tracking chip!

I groaned in pain as I got out of the bed and pulled open the vine curtain, everyone stopped and looked at me. I saw Ceaser, who was sharpening his staff with a knife. I stumbled to him and grabbed the knife, he screeched in surprise and I backed away from him.

I cut a small wound on my lower neck and pushed up and felt a very small object. I looked and it was the size of my finger nail, it was black and was flashing. I took the nearest rock and destroyed the tracking chip.

Everyone looked so startled of what I did as I gripped the ground, taking in shaking breaths "Lena!" I turned and saw Julia run to me "What do you think your doing? You can't be out of bed! And oh my god..." her face changed from stern to relief "Your awake!"

I whispered "Tracking chip, l-lower n-neck!" My throat hurt, Julia's Eyes went wide as she moved her thick, curled, amber blond hair and I cut a small wound on her lower neck and destroyed the chip. She turned around frantic "They found us? Didn't they? That's what happened to you, they attacked you?"

I shook my head and began to sign since my throat was sore _"No, they forgotten all about us, it was Tanner who found me walking in the path, and he wanted to do stuff to me and then kill me..."_ Julia gasped "Oh my god, where is he?" I looked up at her with no emotion _"Dead, I killed Him..."_ Julia breathed a sigh, "At least you defended yourself from him, but I should've been there to protect you..."I chuckled slightly _"You would've gotten hurt worse, but this bugs me, I promised myself I would never kill, and plus you hate violence anyways"_ I looked down, and Julia led me back to the hut and saw Blue Eyes and Ash there. They must of walked in here before they saw what I did in the main center of the village.

 _"And she's awake! Welcome back Lena Beana!"_ I laughed a little as I looked down, and glanced at Ash _"Nice to see you too!"_ I glanced at Blue Eyes and whispered "Thank you...for looking for me..." My feelings after what he done have begun to grow for him, but I was still afraid to be hurt again. I saw Ceaser walk in _"I'm glad your awake, but why did you do that?"_ He meant why I cut the lower part of my neck _"It was a tracking chip, my ex found me and"_ I looked away _"I killed him, he was gonna kill me, and If I didn't kill him, he would've came here, and don't worry no one else will come, and I'm sorry I worried you guys"_ He smiled _"Don't threat about it, we're all glad your safe"_ Ceaser then walked out, I sat on the floor of the comfy bed with Ash, Julia and Blue Eyes.

I changed my mind about letting my guard down, I had to keep it up at all times now. I turned my head to get a full look at blue eyes and my eyes widened _"Holy Crap, Blue Eyes what happened!"_ he had three slash marks, one on his face and two on his left arm across his chest, they looked fresh. How did I not noticed this, without even thinking I touched one of his scars and I flinched back.

It was a bear attack, he was crouched in fear, and pain took over his left side in the vision. Blue Eyes looked at me curiously _"It was an bear attack?"_ I asked. Him, And Ash looked astonished _"Yes, how did you do that?"_ I breathed in a _laugh "One of my abilities, which was from a drug that was put in my when I was committed back at the place where Julia and I came from, that's all I can say"._

So on Ash and Julia left, smiling adoringly at each other as they walked out, Blue Eyes looked at me since he stayed _"You feeling a bit better"_ I nodded _"Yeah, and I still feel like crap at the same time"_ He Laughed, by god I loved his laugh, it was deep "Elena?" he spoke softly, I hummed at him, as I looked.

He laid his hand on my cheek, and leaned forward, his lips pressed against mine gently, I always imagined what kissing him would be like, but then I got the memories flow through me like whiplash, I unkissed and I shoved him away.

There was hurt and confusion in his eyes, and I turned around, bringing my legs to my chest as I hugged them "I-I'm sorry" I whispered, I got the memories of when Tanner and I had our first kiss, then when he tried to have sex with me, then the abuse. I was so afraid the same would happen with Blue Eyes, I heard him walk out, and then I laid against the hut wall.

I touched my lips, where he kissed me, it was amazing, I loved it.

And I loved him.

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapt 5 PLEASE READ

**In regards to 'It Will Be A Fair Fight' It was a concept story, I only planned doing four chapters, to get a feel of writing about Lena and Julia. So the last four chapters I wrote are not head canon for the real story. And so sometime this weekend i'm gonna rewrite the final story which the title is 'Confinement' and here is a short summary of it~**

 _Summary: Elena Gabriella Vega, a 17 year-old teenager who lived in the colony, with her best friend Julia Matthews who is 16 years-old. Mostly known as 'Lena' who can't stand being in the colony much longer, she craves to begin new. So her and Julia head to the Redwoods forest. (Prior one month from the events of 'Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes'._

 **As you can see, I decided to make Lena a year older than Julia. And the two never came from some military base up north and were not on the run, that was my old concept. Lena and Julia will have slightly redesigns, but Lena still has her Stubborn, overprotective , sassy personality, awhile Julia is still very trusting, and lighthearted.**

 **Here is the characters bio~**

 **Name: Elena Gabriella Vega**

 **Nickname: Lena *By everyone***

 **Lena Beana *By Ash***

 **Age: 17 Years-old**

 **DOB: August 24th, 2009**

 **Hair: Thick and wavy, slightly curled, and is a amber dark brown, with a lighter amber with black**

 **Skin: Olive Toned, with light brown freckles all over her face and shoulders**

 **Eye Color: Light brown gold**

 **Main Outfit/Wardrobe: A simple tank-top that goes with a dark green cargo jacket, with jean shorts, and dusty light brown shoes, and one of the shoes has sports tape around it.**

 **Another is a tight long sleeved, v neck that is black shirt, with tight black shorts, and contains a wolf skin bag**

 **The Second is a red tank-top, with a white/black sweat jacket, along with blue jeans and black sandals**

 **Objects/Possessions/Weapons: A Machete, rope darts, a wolf skin bag, a deer skin bag, a crucifix, and an infinity necklace, also contains a backpack and duffle bag**

 **Personality: Overprotective, sassy, stubborn, and ambitious**

 **Love Interest: Blue Eyes**

 **Tanner Gore *EX***

 **Friends: Julia Matthews, Ash, Alexander, and Blue Eyes**

 **Nationality: Puerto Rican and Brazilian**

 **Language: English and Spanish, also Portuguese**

 **Occupation: Was a senior at the school in the Colony, and is now a hunter**

 **Ability: Running, Parkour, Hunting**

 **Actress portrayer: Zoey Duetch**

 **Family Members: Marisol Miranda Vega *Deceased*, Armando Vega *Status is unknown*, Juliet Marisol Vega *Future Daughter*, Papi Armando Vega *Future Son***

 **Now Julia~**

 **Name: Julia Matthews**

 **Nickname: Jules *By Everyone***

 **Age: 16 years-old**

 **DOB: April 2nd, 2010**

 **Hair: Naturally curled, platinum blond hair, with darker blond highlights**

 **Skin: Beige skin tone**

 **Eye color: Bright Blue**

 **Main outfit/Wardrobe: A light green shirt that goes with white jeans and black sneakers**

 **Another is a gray tank-top with a black vest, brown jeans and light brown boots**

 **The third is a blue long sleeve with black jean shorts, and regular white sneakers**

 **Objects/Possessions/Weapons: A shotgun, three novels, a locket of her mother and father, backpack and duffle bag, and a journal full of poems she wrote**

 **Personality: Lighthearted, sweet, trusting, and has a soft spot for anything cute**

 **Love Interest: A crush on Blue eyes best friend**

 **Friends: Elena Gabriella Vega, Blue Eyes, Alexander, and Ash**

 **Nationality: American and Irish**

 **Language: English and Sign**

 **Occupation: A junior at the Colony school, now is a healer**

 **Ability: Medicine, writing poems, and singing**

 **Actress Portrayer: Chloe Grace Mortez**

 **Family Members: Susanne Matthews *Deceased*, Shane O' Malley *Deceased* Evie Matthews *Future Daughter***

 **And that's it! The first chapter of 'Confinement' we'll be posted soon, I've been making drafts of it, and soon I will be making more fanart of the story. My deviantart account is Ravenswood2014 and if any of you have a question of the story don't hesitate to PM me :) I will post a chapter on this story of when its posted.**


End file.
